One Moment
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Sequel to "First Time." Puck wakes feeling disoriented and empty, the last thing he remembers is pain. One moment in a sea of many. Features Mpreg, with pregnant Puck. Puck/Kurt


_Here you are, after popular demand, a sequel to "First Time." If you haven't read that one, I suggest you go read it. This one might make more sense then. _

* * *

><p><strong>One Moment<strong>

Puck woke disoriented and feeling oddly empty.

He could feel the panic building and he didn't know if he could do anything to stop it.

And then there was Kurt, murmuring softly to him, and warm and heavy on his chest.

The haze cleared enough for him to remember and as he let out a dry sob, he cursed all the damn hormones that were in his system.

_Puck was terrified. There was no other way to describe how he felt as he sat in the waiting room in the doctor's office. _

_The door opened and Puck was only disappointed when it wasn't Kurt._

_He was supposed to be here!_

_Puck needed him to be there. It was his first appoint since he'd found out._

'_Puckerman?' the nurse called and Puck wiped his hands on his jeans nervously before following her into on the of the exam rooms. He blinked furiously._

_He'd been waiting for about five minutes, staring at the same poster of foetal development blindly when the door opened._

_He'd been expecting the doctor but a worried looking Kurt appeared. _

'_Noah, baby, I am so sorry I'm late,' he began as he closed to the door and rushed to Puck, who was shaking._

_He knew Kurt was babbling apologies but he didn't care. He clung to Kurt fiercely, finding strength and comfort in his lover._

A sharp cry brought Noah's attention to the bundle on his chest.

'He's beautiful,' Kurt stated in an awed whisper. He'd been holding his son for several hours now, but he still couldn't quite believe that the little person was a part of him. Half Puck, half Kurt. It blew Kurt's mind.

'Take him,' Puck croaked, trying to sit up.

Kurt pulled the infant off Puck suddenly afraid, and Puck immediately felt bereft, but he needed to sit up.

'Help, need to sit,' he tried again.

Kurt set the infant in the bassinet and rushed to help Puck; he piled pillows behind him and raised the head of the bed so Puck was sitting finally. He also made Puck drink some water slowly.

'Our son,' he rasped. He needed to hold him. To see him. The doctor wanted to check him over, but he could wait. He needed to hold _him_.

He missed the look of utter relief that washed over Kurt as he was completely mystified by the little person.

'_There he is,' the doctor announced with a grin, as he pointed to the screen. It was a small blob on the screen._

'_It looks like a peanut,' Kurt offered, almost absently, causing the doctor to chuckle. _

'_Peanut,' Puck repeated. The little blob had a name._

_A rapid whooshing sound suddenly filled the room, and Puck couldn't breathe._

_Kurt glanced at the doctor in confusion as Puck squeezed his hand._

'_That, gentlemen, is your baby's heartbeat.'_

_Kurt buried himself in Puck's shoulder as Puck remembered how to breathe._

_He was already farther along than before._

'_I'll give you a moment,' the doctor offered, before she left them alone._

Despite his stitches from the C-section, Puck had settled his baby boy, unofficially named Peanut for the moment, between his legs on the bed, and carefully unwrapped him from his blanket cocoon. He needed to check him over.

For his own sanity.

Kurt watched amused as Puck ran his hands over the tiny infant. Checking toes and fingers; he even undid the onesie he was in to check down his diaper, which was mercifully clean. Kurt had done the same several hours ago when he'd be reassured repeatedly that Noah sleeping was expected.

Puck surprised the nurse, who had appeared with a bottle, at how adept he was at redressing and wrapping Peanut snuggly in his soft blue blanket.

With Kurt's help, he settled back against the pillows and took the bottle from the nurse.

Kurt settled into a comfortable chair to watch after he sent a text to Carole and Ruth.

_They had stopped to pick up some frames; knowing that first timers Carole and Burt would want the first photo of their first grandbaby and Ruth would want one of the grandbaby she would finally get to know._

_They had gone to see Ruth first, and when she'd been presented with a copy of the ultrasound picture, she burst into tears and hugged her son fiercely for a moment before pulling an awkward Kurt into the mix._

_They let her watched the ultrasound that had been recorded and Puck copied to her computer and set it as the screen saver._

_They didn't stay for long, but before they left she made Kurt fetch a box of Puck's baby things out of the attic._

_When he returned with the box, Puck was showing everything to his sister._

'_You take care of him,' Ruth half demanded, half requested._

'_Of course,' Kurt replied, 'I would die if something ever happened to him, to them.'_

'_Please don't, I don't think I could stand losing all of you at once,' she stated, pulling Kurt into a hug._

_Sarah suddenly squealed, 'that is so cool, No-No!'_

Kurt was on cloud nine.

He was rocking his son, _his own son_, as he watched Puck sleep. He'd drifted off not long after he'd fed Peanut and Kurt had burped him before settling into the rocking chair.

Everyone had been so supportive of the pair. Finn and Rachel had been their biggest supporters, after Burt, Carole and Ruth.

He had everything he could ever ask for. A loving family, a fantastic boyfriend who he adored who adored him in a return, a brand new baby boy and job he loved.

He brushed is finger over Peanut's soft cheek and smiled softly, before he glanced at his watch. It was almost one. He really should get some sleep.

_Puck had never seen Burt Hummel get teary. _

_Ever._

_But when the older man had first heard that fast heartbeat, he had made some bizarre noise that Puck recognized from having heard it from Kurt when he was trying not to cry during Harry Potter. Or Serenity._

_Then Burt Hummel had Noah Puckerman in a bear hug._

_Until that moment, Puck was positive that Kurt's father hated him with the fiery passion of a thousand burning suns._

When Puck woke up next he was alone.

There was no sign that Peanut or Kurt, or anyone else, had been in the room with him. He ran a hand over the fresh scar on his abdomen, and wondered if last night had all been some wonderful, horrible dream.

The scar didn't feel big enough, but he didn't know if he'd been expecting his entire abdomen to have been sliced open or not.

He sighed and sat back. He missed feeling Peanut inside him, even if he liked playing soccer with his kidneys and drums with his ribs.

He cursed the hormones and wiped at his eyes, wondering where Kurt was, and when he could go home, to mourn his loss. He knew he couldn't carry to term, he wasn't good enough.

'_Why aren't you trying out for the sports teams?' Finn asked as he piled potato salad onto his plate._

_Puck glanced at Kurt who smiled encouragingly, before going back to his conversation with Rachel and Brittany._

'_Because,' Puck had to take a deep breath, which was probably the worst thing he could do since the potato salad was right under his nose and the smell suddenly had him running to the bathroom._

_Finn stared after his friend in confusion, before shrugging and piling more salad onto his plate._

_Kurt sighed as he went after Puck, who was dry heaving._

'_Potatoes are evil,' Kurt offered as he helped Puck to his feet._

_Puck only glared at Kurt, who was holding a glass of water. He sighed and rinsed his mouth out, before pulling Kurt into a hug, and mumbling an apology and an agreement about potatoes. _

_When they got back to the table, which was packed with their friends for a weekend BBQ, their hands were clasped tightly together._

_The girls squealed and wanted to touch Puck's still rock hard abs. While the guys all congratulated him, Artie asked to be allowed to touch Puck's stomach when there was something to actually feel._

Puck was startled from his memories when the door swung open and a large bunch of colourful balloons burst into the room.

The most prominent was the silver and blue one that proclaimed, "It's a Boy!"

The balloons were followed by flowers and a giant purple and orange teddy bear that Kurt would, no doubt, find hideous.

'He's awake!' Finn blurted, as he set down the balloons in the corner away from the window.

'Bubbeleh!' his mother was behind the flowers and after she set them on window sill, she pulled him into a hug, peppering him with kisses.

Burt and Carole followed after, Burt carrying the giant bear, causing Puck to snicker.

'Where's my grandbaby, and that lovely man of yours?' Ruth asked, as she fluffed Puck's pillows and generally fidgeted with his blankets.

As the others fussed over Puck, he noticed Kurt in the door way. Holding a green bundle, the nurse behind him grinning at them all as Burt, Carole, Ruth and Finn were completely oblivious to Kurt and Peanut behind them.

_Puck had been feeling off for the last few hours. His back ached and he had bad heartburn and his stomach kept cramping._

_A particularly vicious cramp had him crying out in pain, catching Kurt's attention._

'_Noah?' Kurt asked as he moved to crouch next to him._

'_Something's wrong,' Puck panted as the pain subsided._

_Placing a hand on Puck's stomach, Kurt felt the next cramp that hit. He turned bright eyes up to Puck, 'I think you've gone into labour.'_

_Puck paled, 'No, it's too early…' he was cut off by a sweet kiss from Kurt._

'_It's only 2 weeks; the doctor told us Peanut could come early. Besides, it could also be Braxton-Hicks,' he added helping Puck stand._

_Kurt was surprisingly calm as he guided Puck to the car, glad he had stowed what they would need in the trunk._

'_Why are you so calm?' Puck asked, as hissed his way through another contraction._

'_I have no idea,' Kurt replied as he sped towards the hospital._

'We can't keep calling him Peanut for the rest of his life,' Kurt stated from the doorway as he entered, the nurse pushing the bassinet thing behind him.

'Sure you can,' Burt offered. 'I've never stopped calling you Squirt.'

'And Finn has always been Sport,' Carole added.

'Oh, no… Mum please,' Puck begged as he accepted his son from his almost husband. Because damn it he was going to propose soon!

Ruth chuckled, 'Noah's always been Goober,' she admitted, running a hand through his hair.

Puck groaned in embarrassment, 'see Peanut isn't so bad now, is it?' he asked the sleeping infant.

'So what have you decided to name this sweetness?' Carole asked, moving to sit on Puck's other side so she could see her first grandbaby.

Puck and Kurt shared a look, but it was Kurt who replied, 'we've decided to name him Peanut Drizzle.'

Everyone stared at him with nothing short of horror.

'Hey, you can't use that one. It's mine!' Finn blurted indignantly.

Then Puck started laughing.

'That was awesome!' Puck stated, raising his hand and getting a high five from Kurt.

'That was not funny,' Ruth cried indignantly.

'Oh it was kind of funny,' Burt countered, chuckling. Carole and Ruth glared at him, but Finn was laughing too.

Ruth accepted Peanut from Puck, and began to coo.

'So, what is his name?' Finn asked, watching Ruth with the infant.

'Nathan, Nathan Avery,' Kurt replied, as he sat next to Puck on the bed, pulling him tight against his side and kissing his head.

Puck watched as _his son_ was passed around his family. He found Kurt's hand that wasn't draped around his shoulders and gave it a squeeze.

Kurt glanced down at Puck as he pulled his hand to his lips, 'I love you.'

Puck pulled Kurt down for a hungry kiss, 'we are so getting married.'

'If that was your way of proposing, it was terrible,' Kurt replied, 'but yes, we are.'

He'd made it, and his son had made it and they were going to be a family. A real one that didn't leave when things got a little hard.

When Puck pulled at his stitches for the third time in ten minutes, he decided that Kurt was totally carrying their next kid.

* * *

><p><em>Just a note on the name; Nathan is Hebrew and means given by God, while Avery can either be German which is bearlike or French which is elf ruler.<em> _His initials would be NAHP. Or as I prefer - NAP. ;-) Which wasn't intentional until I noticed it, and then I loved it. _

_Don't forget to review and vote in my poll, please!  
><em>


End file.
